onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Carolyn Hennesy
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California, U.S. |status = Guest Starring |onlyappearance = That Still Small Voice |gallery = yes }}Carolyn Hennesy is the American actress who portrays Myrna on ABC's Once Upon a Time. Biography Carolyn Hennesy was born on June 10,http://twitter.com/carolynhennesy/status/344158284976115713 1962http://pfitblog.com/2013/03/27/celebrity-interview-carolyn-hennesys-secret-to-staying-fit-at-50/ in Los Angeles, California,http://www.carolynhennesy.com/bio.html the daughter of Oscar-winning art director Dale Hennesy.http://generalhospital.about.com/od/actorprofiles/p/CarolynHenessy.htm She has been in over a hundred theatrical productions spanning the Los Angeles, regional and international theatre scenes. Having trained at American Conservatory Theatre and the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art in London as well as earning a dramatic scholarship to the California State University at Northridge, she has played such distinguished houses as the Mark Taper Forum, Arizona Theatre Company, Odyssey Theatre, Lobero Theatre and Geary Stage. She also studied with the Groundlings in the early 90s and became a member of the Sunday Company. From there she moved to the main company at the ACME Comedy Theatre where she performed for five years to critical acclaim. Her awards and nominations include a Daytime Emmy nomination for Best Supporting Actress 2009 for General Hospital, the prestigious Natalie Schafer Award for Outstanding Comedic Actress given by the Los Angeles Drama Critics Circle and the Ovation Award for her work in The Fan Maroo at the Theatre of NOTE, as well as an NAACP Award nomination for her ensemble work in Uncle Tom’s Cabin. Carolyn has been featured as an “Actor’s Actor” in the industry publication Backstage-West. Notable theatre credits include the long running and critically acclaimed It’s Just Sex at Zephyr Theatre, Equinox at Odyssey Theatre, Two Rooms at Santa Barbara Theatre Company, View of the Dome at Egyptian Arena Stage, Tongue of a Bird and Nothing Sacred at Mark Taper Forum, The Heidi Chronicles at Arizona Theatre Company, Dangerous Liaisons, Julius Caesar, and The Lion In Winter at Knightsbridge, and her one-woman show Carolyn Hennesy’s Big Leap at HBO Workspace. She has been in the films Terminator 3, Legally Blonde 2: Red, White and Blonde, The Cougar Club, Sublime, The Believers and Click. Television work includes many regular, guest star and recurring roles in everything from episodics to sitcoms, but has been a regular on ABC’s daytime drama General Hospital in the role of Diane Miller, Port Charles’ smart and sassy mob lawyer, as well as the ABC prime-time hit Cougar Town in role of “Barb, the no-filter, no-morals, no shame queen cougar. In addition to a full-time acting career, Carolyn is the New York Times best-selling author of The Secret Life Of Damian Spinelli, as well as the Pandora series for young adults. She's a proud shop-a-holic, unabashed foodie, teaches improvisational comedy, speaks American Sign Language and studies the flying trapeze. She is married to actor Donald Agnelli and is a proud mother to rescue pups Liza Jane and Arbuckle, and Buster the cat. Trivia *Carolyn is the niece of actress Barbara Rush and cousin of Fox News reporter Claudia Cowan. Appearances External links * * * * References Category:Female Cast Category:Once Upon a Time Cast Category:Season One Cast Category:Guest Cast